


Ehilku (Siete)

by Alphecca



Series: ʻuhane [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Daemon Separation - Freeform, F/M, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, His Dark Materials Inspired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentors, Military Training, Minor Character(s), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Steve tenía diecisiete años. Pero se sentía mayor.Su daimonion no se quedó con un animal marino como Mary había predicho. Había estado tan seguro que tendría razón en su tiempo que jamás se había planteado otra posibilidad pero, en realidad, tenía su lógica. Se sentía una persona totalmente distinta a la que había sido en aquel entonces así que tal vez, tal vez Kaimana ya no sería lo que podría haber sido antes de aquel abril que lo cambió todo.—Lo siento —dijo Kaimana y su voz seguía siendo tan profunda como el océano. Se aferró a ese reconocimiento con todas sus fuerzas, un consuelo—. No era mi intención.Era hermosa, por supuesto. Los tigres siempre le habían parecido hermosos.Steven trazó las líneas negras con sus ojos y alcanzó a rozar los naranjas del pelaje con los dedos, un intento de confort para ambos. Sabía que Kaimana no elegiría un animal cualquiera pero entre sus opciones jamás destacó ningún felino. Hasta que recordó una conversación que se sentía lejana, de otra vida.Los tigres eransolitarios.





	Ehilku (Siete)

 

La última conversación con su padre quedó en el filo de su mente, casi tangible en medio de tumultuosos pensamientos y planes a medio hacer. Un recuerdo dormido. Kaimana permaneció acurrucada contra su pierna, silente en medio de tremores. Steve sentía la tempestad en su interior, palpitante e impetuosa. Tan cerca de la superficie que necesitaba respirar hondo para no dejarla salir, para no dejarse llevar.

Aún no entendía cómo habían podido cambiar las cosas tanto en tan poco tiempo y cómo lo que ayer parecía tan seguro ahora se desvanecía en incertidumbre. No podía entender a su padre, la necesidad de enviarlo lejos cuando aún no había logrado... No, Steve no podía entender por qué había tenido que dejar su hogar, a su familia, a sus amigos y su futuro en _Hawai'i_ cuando él apenas estaba superando la pérdida de su madre. No había sido fácil, ese año que pasó.

Pero era aún más difícil lo que vendría.

Mary había llorado durante todo el vuelo con Keikipi cambiando frenéticamente en distintos animales, mientras él le repetía las palabras de su padre en un intento de consuelo. Ella no dejó de llorar ni cuando tía Deb la recibió en un abrazo ni cuando llegaron a la casa que sería suya de ahora en adelante. Quizá el arrancarle todo había sido cruel, pero ella era pequeña y su tía era una buena mujer. Tendría que creer que estarían bien o simplemente perdería la visión y se le nublarían las ideas.

Steve no había llorado. No había llorado desde que su madre murió.

No estaba seguro si podría aún si lo intentase porque se sentía entumecido en formas inesperadas. Lo había estado durante mucho tiempo en el intento de mantener a su familia a flote. Había querido apoyar a Mary en las tareas escolares, ser el oído que su padre necesitaba para cuando él quisiera darle una oportunidad. Incluso había tomado la decisión de ser mejor estudiante y ser excelso en todas sus materias, en todos sus proyectos de la escuela. Y todo había cambiado otra vez. Porque él no podía controlar todos los factores.

_Necesitaba algo de control._

Tío Joe había ido a buscarlo al aeropuerto junto con su tía y luego, tras una corta despedida, lo había acompañado a la escuela en un destino sellado de antemano.

Durante los primeros años de su vida, Steve había querido ser policía como su papá. Fue una aspiración constante. Kaimana pasó parte de la infancia como un cachorro, incapaz de olvidar ese sueño. Pero su padre le había dicho que él podía ser cualquier cosa menos policía. Sus ideas cambiaron después de eso y recordaba vagamente trajes en verde y planes de ataque. Jamás habían dicho que no podía dedicarse a la marina, como hizo él mismo y su padre antes que él naciera. Otro McGarrett en las líneas del deber, en las filas de la marina de estados unidos. Quizá eso sería suficiente.

« _El océano_ » _,_ pensó Steve, « _el océano seguiría._ »

Siempre se había sentido familiar. Quizá podía representar algo más que un refugio. Era un horizonte, en la lejanía. Más que eso, era reflejo del cielo. El lugar más alto al que aspirar.

Podía reflejar un propósito.

—Está bien que llores ahora —dijo Kaimana, un suspiro en la oscuridad. Se enderezó y se subió a la cama—. Estamos solos. No tendrás muchas oportunidades luego.

Steve enterró la cara en el lomo de su daimonion pero las lágrimas no cayeron hasta que estuvo a punto de dormirse.

.

* * *

 

Distraído como estaba en las fechas circulares de los calendarios, con los pensamientos clavados en los días y en cómo pasarlos sin sentir su peso, tardó unos instantes en notarlo. La verdad era que Kaimana siempre había sido estable en sus cambios elegidos, deliberada con cada uno, y no fue diferente cuando llegó el día que todo se mantuvo constante.

Steve tenía diecisiete años. Pero se sentía mayor.

Había terminado una llamada con su hermana sin sentirse más aliviado que al marcar el número. Las conversaciones con Mary se sentían cada vez más escuetas ahora que ella estaba alcanzando la adolescencia con la punta de sus dedos. Era una pena que tía Deb no pudiese ser la última en dejar la línea del teléfono, seguro que se sentiría menos vacío que oír la apatía de su hermana.

Y fue una sorpresa, al final.

Su daimonion no se quedó con un animal marino como Mary había predicho érase una vez. Había estado tan seguro que ella tendría razón en su tiempo que jamás se había planteado otra posibilidad pero, en realidad, tenía su lógica. Se sentía una persona totalmente distinta a la que había sido en aquel entonces así que tal vez, tal vez Kaimana ya no sería lo que podría haber sido antes de aquel abril que lo cambió todo.

—Lo siento —dijo Kaimana y su voz seguía siendo tan profunda como el océano. Se aferró a ese reconocimiento con todas sus fuerzas, un consuelo—. No era mi intención.

Ella era hermosa, por supuesto. Los tigres siempre le habían parecido hermosos.

Steven trazó las líneas negras con sus ojos y alcanzó a rozar los naranjas del pelaje con los dedos, un intento de confort para ambos. Sabía que Kaimana no elegiría un animal cualquiera pero entre sus opciones jamás destacó ningún felino. Hasta que recordó una conversación que se sentía lejana, de otra vida.

Los tigres eran solitarios.

« _Solitarios_.»

Steve miró los ojos de Kaimana con el recuerdo llenando sus ojos y vibrando en sus venas, tatuándose en sus huesos. Resultó que Mary Ann no tenía alma de tigre, pero él sí.

 

* * *

—Significa « _diamante_ » _,_ ¿sabes? Kaimana.

El comentario lo desconcertó. Se quedó quieto mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

La claridad de sus pensamientos estaba lejos, junto a su daimonion.

—Creí que era « _fuerza del océano_ » _,_ señor —respondió.

Su madre le había dicho el significado del nombre pero él no lo podía recordar.

Rara vez se permitía pensar en aquellas lejanas, preciosas memorias. Las mantenía guardadas en el fondo, en su caja dedicada a reminiscencias de otra vida. Quizá era la utilidad de la _compartimentacion_.

Estaba aprendiendo bien.

—Puede que sea —Joe le dio una sonrisa. Darion se posó en su hombro—. Los nombres hawaianos son un poco curiosos. Aunque recuerdo bien lo que significa _Keikipi._

Mary.

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con Mary. Meses. Tendría que llamarla pronto. Debería tratar de ser un buen hermano.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, _hijo._

Eran las palabras que quería escuchar de John McGarrett, no iba a mentir, pero se sentían bien.

 

* * *

 

Kaimana no estaba cerca.

El entrenamiento lo mantuvo enfocado aún cuando sintió el tirón para regresar a su lado. Era una sensación que le hacía cosquillas en la columna, un ruido sordo en su mente que le nublaba pensamientos. Pero los entrenaban para soportar la separación durante la mayor parte del tiempo y él era uno de los que mayor resistencia tenía.

Quizá, porque los tigres eran solitarios y sus territorios eran amplios, espaciosos. No estaba seguro ya ni quería darle mayor pensamiento a una idea vana. Tan pronto cómo tuviese oportunidad, tiempo y ganas examinaría todo ello. O cuando fuese estrictamente necesario. Si tuviera la obligación.

Si cada paso que se alejase de Kaimana aseguraba una mayor probabilidad de éxito entonces él sabía que los dos lucharían por ello.

—A veces no tengo idea cómo lo haces —dijo Freddie—. Aunque dicen que es fuerza de voluntad y situaciones límite... no sé si podría alejarme tanto de Torianna.

Steve lo miró.

Sabía que Freddie estaba teniendo dificultades con el entrenamiento exhaustivo de las últimas semanas para los _SEALs_ y podía ver en Torianna lo desgastado que estaba, la facturación del cansancio. También sabía que era especialmente duro para él gracias a la duda que flotaba sobre su persona gracias a Joe.

Si bien Steve conocía a Joe desde que era un niño, no fue hasta que lo tuvo como oficial de entrenamiento que notó el drástico cambio el que tenía cuando estaba en horas de servicio. Sus hombros se endurecían y su postura toda parecía filosa, tan dura como lo era su daimonion. Darion estaba siempre alrededor, sus colores y ojos persistentes. Suponía que era entonces simplemente el _Lt. Cmdr._ Joe White y él agradecía la ausencia de favoritismo más de lo que podría imaginar, más de lo que podría decir.

Se preguntó si él podría alguna vez alcanzar esa facilidad de transformación con Kaimana.  _Si Freddie_ _podría_.

Viéndolo ahora él simplemente no podía imaginarlo.

Era alguien de emociones que sangraban por sus poros y los ojos vívidos de su daimonion. Kaimana siempre parecía fría en comparación. Pero, en realidad, no imaginaba sus días en entrenamiento sin Freddie y Torianna.

—Por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer este fin de semana? Voy a volver a casa, y me gustaría...

 

* * *

 

Steve no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor.

Freddie y la joven que estaba junto a él, presumiblemente Kelly, capturaron su atención apenas entró al bar. Hábilmente esquivó a las personas que se atravesaban en el camino para llegar con ellos sintiendo a Kaimana pisándole los talones. Ella llamaba la atención sin importar dónde fuera pero también era indiferente a la mayoría de las miradas. Reconoció a varios rostros en el pequeño mar de gente, compañeros cotidianos de cada día, y envió una ola en saludo y reconocimiento mientras avanzaba hacia los más cercanos.

Freddie sonrió, impetuoso y sincero como siempre era, cuando los alcanzó en una de las esquinas alejadas de la atención. Su daimonion era un perro y el contraste con Kaimana siempre los había hecho reír.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

—Nosotros llegamos hace unos minutos apenas —respondió ella, bella y sonriente y _perfecta—,_ es un placer conocerte, Steve. Fred siempre está hablando de ti.

Levantó una ceja, la diversión burbujeando sin control al ver la cara de su amigo.

—Siempre está hablando de ti también —respondió.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente, sin pausas incómodas ni silencios sin respuestas. Kelly era agradable, eso no lo podía negar. Y lista, también. No hizo preguntas demasiado personales pero tampoco lo dejó fuera de las anécdotas que tenía en su arsenal. Sus ojos eran azul brillante y su daimonion era tan precioso como ella.

Steve terminó la historia de los dos sintiendo que los conocía un poco más, divertido por las constantes idas y venidas en una relación que llevaba tantos años como dificultades.

—¿Siempre se llevan así? —preguntó cuando ella se retiró a buscar unos tragos. Le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Freddie por no recordar su bebida favorita cuando recordaba otras tonterías.

Freddie rio, puro y alegre y vivo.

—Ella me vuelve _loco,_ ¿sabes? Pero no la cambiaría por nada.

Steve sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza en negación divertida.

No entendía por qué podían vivir con algo tan cansino. Quizá era la constancia en la inconstancia.

El sonido del bar se tornó una cortina de fondo y por un instante las luces se atenuaron para darle una sensación de falsa privacía.

—Quisiera verte cuando te enamores —dijo Freddie, jocoso y ufano como podía ser cuando estaba relajado y con unos tragos encima—. Será una locura. _Joder_.

Steve bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, el sabor agrio deshaciéndose en su lengua por alguna razón que no quería contemplar.

—Eso no es para mí —murmuró.

Kaimana se quedó muy quieta a su lado. Sus dedos se perdieron en una caricia sobre su pelaje.

Freddie dejó los codos sobre la mesa. Ignoró sus palabras, al parecer, y risueño insistió en una visión que no compartía.

—La persona de la que te enamores será muy especial. Estoy seguro —Se rio entre sus dientes, efervescente en su espontaneidad—. Y te volverá loco. Más loco de lo que eres. Quiero ver eso.

Era una imagen que no aparecía en el ojo de su mente. Fue sincero, no obstante, y levantó la cerveza para tomar otro sorbo.

—No tengo a nadie por ahora.

—¿Qué hay de Rollins? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Parecía interesada.

Steve dejó que una sonrisa tocase sus labios.

 

* * *

 

Sus manos se movieron a sus caderas y luego a un poco más, deslizándose por debajo de su falda, dando a sus curvas un suave apretón. La piel era suave contra la punta de sus dedos, tersa y firme.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era a Catherine sentada en su regazo, balanceando sus caderas contra las suyas sin pudor, arqueando la espalda y apoyándose en él mientras la ayudaba a moverse.

Comenzó como un desafío, lo que había entre ellos, porque _por supuesto_ que comenzó como un desafío. Fue en algún momento antes de que ella alcanzase el título de teniente y él empezase a profundizarse en misiones clasificadas que lo arrastraban cada vez más lejos. Fue en algún momento entre que había terminado su último trabajo juntos y su reencuentro casual años después. Fue simple y fácil y agradable.

Fue _justo_ lo que necesitaban.

Steve sabía que eran demasiado parecidos. Demasiado competitivos, demasiado acostumbrados a ganar para que la derrota no sepa agridulce. Completamente comprometidos con sus carreras y sus trabajos, sus futuros.

Por eso sabía que lo suyo con Catherine —que no era una _relación—_ era una cosa para descargar la tensión antes de empeorase. No salieron a comer, al cine ni nada. No se llamaron cuando estaban lejos ni se contaban historias del pasado que no compartían.

 _No eran pareja._ Probablemente nunca funcionarían como una.

Su boca se movió contra la de ella, deslizando la lengua por los labios, tentándolos abiertos para explorar libremente. Ella se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, y los dedos acariciando suavemente la piel que podía alcanzar.

Kaimana nunca había dejado que otro daimonion la tocase. Halwende, poderoso y fuerte como lo era Catherine, no fue una excepción.

* * *

 

« _Cinco años_.»

Había pasado cinco años detrás de Victor y Anton. Jamás había creído que sería una cacería fácil pero los hermanos Hesse estaban mostrando ser más astutos y precavidos de lo que había esperado cuando comenzó a perseguirlos. Lo habían llevado en todas las direcciones cardinales, sin duda, y aunque esperaba que Corea del Norte no sea una misión fallida, siempre se preparaba para las desventuras. Lo entrenaron para prepararse contra lo peor.

Pero.

_Pero..._

Había perdido cinco años detrás de ellos. Cinco años y-- No. No podía pensar en lo que había pasado todavía, no podía pensar el precio que le costó capturar a Anton ni en lo que le costaría durante años. No quería recordar el polvo dorado en medio del rojo y lo mucho que-- Dios, Freddie le había dicho que su novia estaba embarazada.

« _Es una niña_ »

_Dios._

—Sabes, tiene gracia. No pareces hawaiano —dijo Anton de repente. Su daimonion era una mantis orquídea, pequeña, traicionera. Los ojos de él brillaban en el espacio nimio entre ellos. Retorció las muñecas que Steve había apretado más de lo necesario.

No valía la pena.

—Vas a decirnos todo —se escuchó diciéndole, forzando una sonrisa en su cara y manteniéndose cuidadosamente en blanco.

La misión.

Tenía que enfocarse en la misión. Freddie había muerto por _ella_. « _No dejes que esto no haya sido para nada._ »

—Pero naciste allí, ¿cierto?

 _Hawai'i_ era pasado, era recuerdo intocable. Un universo alterno que no llegaba a combinar con su presente.

—Cada célula terrorista a la que Víctor y tú hayan equipado. Cada proveedor con el que han trabajado... Los socios con los que trafican-- Todo aquel al que alguna vez le vendieron armas.

El gesto en la rostro de Anton era insoportable. 

—Persiguiéndonos a mí y a mi hermano por el mundo durante cinco años como un cachorro detrás de un hueso. Deberías tener un perro y no un tigre. 

Freddie tenía un daimonion perro.  _Torianna._ « _Un día dile a mi hija... dile a mi hija que papá la quiere._ »

Su teléfono sonó. El nombre en la pantalla detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor.

—Deberías tomarlo —dijo Anton. Su daimonion  se retorció en su hombro—. No hablas con tu padre lo suficiente.

Sintió que Kaimana se endurecía a su lado y un sonido profundo susurraba en su pecho.

La tensión creció, tragándolos a todos.

.

_._

_—Hola, campeón._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Lt. Cmdr.** _(Lieutenant commander);_ Teniente comandante.


End file.
